kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smorekingxg456
Talking about what? Cafinator 01:38, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, oh. Right. Right, I see. Yeah, I decided to quit. There was an Admin stirring up trouble. Soo...I decided to quit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a 10-year-old. So, like all 10-year-olds, I decided not to give it the attention it wanted, so I just quit. Cafinator 01:40, 17 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. - I just quit. Cafinator 01:40, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Nice, I think a lot of people are going to start doing that. Kind of sad, it would be a lot better without Randall or mandy or RJm or whatever he's called Smorekingxg456 01:41, 17 August 2008 (UTC) He single-handily ruined the community. It's very pathetic. He fishes with bait until he gets a response. You don't ban someone for half a year, because they respond to you calling them a clown by making a stupid pun. Really stupid pun. Actually, maybe I can see why he wanted to ban me...Cafinator 01:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, "The Part Near the water of course!" "Tsk, tsk tsk. Randall, Randall, Randall. Abusing your power?" and a few others. I think there's a reason somewhere in all that Smorekingxg456 01:50, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Huh? Can you dumb that down for Cafinator? Cafinator 01:57, 17 August 2008 (UTC) You made some comments that upset him, so he banned you. Simple enough? lol:) Smorekingxg456 01:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) He asked where I lived, I said, "Near the water." You're right, I was so rude. I feel bad now...Cafinator 02:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Duuuh...no. What does "Bye" mean? Well...anyways, I'll see you around! Cafinator 02:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Half-Right... You're half-right about my SmashWiki and Kirby Wiki User Pages. But I don't copy and paste my SmashWiki User Page. You see, I have a Central Wikia User Page, and by typing in a certain template } (the third set of {} on the sides don't count), I can copy my Central Wikia User Page to whichever Wiki I want to. MarioGalaxy 02:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) randall If you support randall, I will ban you from here. If you don't, however, you are welcome to kirby wiki.--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) NO. NO. NO. 16:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I dunn'o, seeing as I don't know what one is. Cafinator 16:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) YES I DO. OOPS, CAPS LOCK IS ON and now it's off. I'll give you my friend code when I feel like I should. So...don't hurt me over that. Cafinator 16:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) NO. NO. Meh. OH WELL. OOPS, IT'S ON again. Sorry. Cafinator 17:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Had a new IP since I got banned, y'know. Silly admins. 00:15, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Uhh... Cafinator? Is it really you? Smash wiki's not as fun since(or good...) you left. AND I GOT A MAD FLY SIGNATURE!Smore Talk 00:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Meh. I got a new poll. Most symbolic thing in SSBB? *Olimar's nose *Wario's tushie *Ness's bat *Ganondorf's beard *Snake's mullet *Marth's blue mullet *DK's tie And something something. Whatevever. 01:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf's beard. End of story.SmOrEkInG Talk ''' 01:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, and you're ban got shortened on smashwiki! SMOREKING, MAH BOIIIII Cafinator's FC is hidden beyond human finds (except for people who are actually his freinds). Noone is going to give it to you, so just quit trying to find it while you are ahead. Mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors strive FORE! And as for that "srs bsns" bullsh*t, I'm not buying it. Instead of leaving unnecessary comments on my talk age at smash wiki, you should... uhhh... contribute... somewhere else...? Mad thinkin' skillz, biatch. Oh, and please stop with that low self-esteem shit! It's mad annoying! Srsly, noone wants to hear you bitch about how bad you are at smash bros, so STFU! By the way, your Snake is good. OMG, DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGZ? OH N0EZ!!! Now if you'll excuse me, IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAAAH!!!'m trying to get ParaGoomba to rejoin the Aftermath Dynasty. PEACE, MUTHAFUCKA!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:46, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Whoa. Epic.O, Mighty 21:18, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::April fools! *looks at calendar* Awwww... shit! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Favor Miles for some reason thinks the name of the Metal Mario stage is well, Metal Mario's Stage. It is not, however. The name of it is '''Meta-Crystal Arena. I've looked it up, don't argue. Just move it. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Wow. I even said I was joking... WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU JOKE TOO, AMIRITE?! This is ridiculous. Ignore me if you will, but let me point out that you're insanity is the reason you aren't part of the crew. This'll prolly be the last you hear from me, so see ya! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)